Hot Pink Nylon Cat Suits
by kisaku1
Summary: her jaw dropped, her eyes popped impossibly wide. There was no freakin way she was seeing this, no friggin way…but then again… that boy’s sanity was always questionable. Ginny’s eyes lit up dangerously…She cocked her head to one side to get a better view


_Authors Notes:_

Ok this is my first fic **ever.** So it probably sucks at least a little, if not ridiculously so. But flames are welcome. Just read and review and I'll be happy.

­­

* * *

She was right there._right _there. So incredibly close, and yet so far away. Who the bloody hell was he kidding? As if he could ever pull this off. 

He caught her honey brown gaze from across the library, allowing himself only a second to get lost in her before tearing his eyes away. It was getting hard to even look at her. He couldn't sleep at night, hell he couldn't sleep eat. And even Crab and Goyle being the dumbass blokes they were, were starting to notice something was up.

He had to end this. Steeling his resolve, with a deep breath, he used his hands to push himself of the wooden table. He locked his gaze on her deep red hair as he walked torturously slow toward her. Then her hand, then the hem of her robes, anything but her face.

He sighed as he tried to slump into the chair across from her inconspicuously. She glanced up at him. He looked away, pretending he didn't know she had seen him. His determination to get some closure was fading fast.

"I can see you, Draco" She whispered as though she were playing a game with some child. He didn't have to be inside her head to know she was inwardly laughing at him.

"Damn," He muttered, again trying to become one with his uncooperative chair. "Look, Ginny …"

"Heh, your _still _not ready to give up yet?" She laughed. He glared. She laughed harder.

"Would you please just lemme have it back already!" pleading desperately, he added a bit of a pout for good measure.

"What's the matter Draco, can't get to sleep with out your--"

"Don't say it!" he hissed loudly, his grey eyes darting wildly making sure no one was listening. He closed his eyes for a second to calm himself before speaking again, "Not here"

"It would be most embarrassing, wouldn't it Draco," Ginny mocked, brown eyes twinkling mischievously, "If everyone knew about--"

"FOR GOD SAKES! Would you stop it!" his outburst earned him a glare from the librarian.

Ginny couldn't help it. Laughing at his situation was inevitable. She only noticed his icy glare _after _she finished laughing unashamedly at his expense.

"Fine,Draco, I'll give you your naughty little _thingy_.I think I've tortured you enough already," She smirked evilly as she saw him tense, keeping himself from strangling her when she was about to _it. _Hehe. This was so incredibly entertaining. And just as he breathed a barely noticeable sigh of relief, she added innocently "Though I should just turn it into the headmaster." She snickered as he whined in his throat miserably. "Now tell me honestly hun, who do you _really_ think has the sexiest bum in all of London, hmm?" She turned her waiting ear toward him to catch his barely audible answer.

Draco sulked as he answered, his glare promising vindictive retribution in the near future."….bloody Potter..."

Ginny grinned triumphantly as she carelessly threw the thick mag in his direction, causing him to have to scramble franticly to stuff it under his blue hoodie before anyone saw.

"Thanks" he muttered not so thankfully, as he bolted out of the library.

Ginny smirked at his quickly retreating figure. "Sure."

* * *

Draco didn't stop until he was in his Head Boy room. Door locked, his prized gay porno, featuring none other that himself in it, clutched tightly to his chest. He leaned his head heavily on his door, staring up at the ceiling as he slid down to the floor. 

Malfoy's eyes gleamed happily as he thought _'Now all I have to do is get those naked pictures of Wood back from Granger. I wonder where I left my hot pink nylon cat suit. They should come in handy when I visit Snape tonight._ Draco shuddered at the thought of his and Snape's late night meetings. _I'll have to look extra sexy if I want to get a good grade on my potions exam._


End file.
